Untouchable
by Okumura Rin
Summary: In an attempt of spending some time with their son, Maddie and Jack did the worst thing imaginable.


**Untouchable**

* * *

"Danny, Danny, you've got to see this!" I hear dad yell excited from down the lab. I groan loudly.

"Do I have too?" I yell back.

"Yes!" Came the reply from my mother. Sighing, I push myself up from my desk, after, of course, I had logged off on _Doom_, and I was just winning. I drag myself to the basement.

Arriving down the lab, my parents gesture me to sit down, and I do, looking at a small cube laying on the table. I study it before I look up at dad, he was smiling broadly, clearly proud of the metal cube they presented to me, mom had a more vicious smile, a smile of a scientist, it scared me.

"What, uh, what exactly am I looking at?" I bring myself to say after a while.

"Well Danny, I'm glad you've asked" Mom says "This" She puts a hand on the cube "Is a Ecto-suppressionfield" .

"_Right_, I don't understand a word you've just said" I frown.

"It pushes Ectoplasm to such tiny bits it's practically harmless!" Dad exclaims.

"Terrific, can I now go back to my room again?" I wanne get OUT of here, quick. Their inventions have never taken a liking into me, which actually, wasn't that strange if you thought about it.

"You don't understand Danny, your dad and I have been working on this over the past few months, it's really important for us" Mom says. I sigh.

"Okay then, what do you want me to do again?" I ask.

"We don't want you to do anything Danny" I look at them confused "Jack and I have been talking and we decided that we've been spending way to little time with our little baby boy" I huff "And with involving you more in our job, we'll be spending more quality time and you'll learn about the family business at the same time!" She explains happily.

"We'll be killing two birds in one shot!" Dad shouts above her.

"Thanks honey" Mom smiles.

"No problem"

I groan.

"But I have other things to do" I say tired.

"Like what? Playing those little videogames of yours?" Mom states.

"I don't only play games mom, I do different things too" I defend myself.

"Like what?" She got me there.

"I, I, eh…" Mom raises her eyebrow at me. Swallowing my pride I turn my attention on to the small box again "What does it do again?" I ask. Mom smiles.

"All ghosts have a centre somewhere in their body, a core they exist around" I nod "The ecto-suppressionfield changes the core into a magnet, preventing their energy to flow around freely. Without acres to the thing that makes them so dangerous, they're almost harmless, and very easy to capture" I look at the small device worried, I really didn't want to do this.

"Does it hurt them, you know, ghosts?" I ask worried.

"Not that I know of" Mom answered.

"Have you ever even tested it before?"

"Nope" The blunt answer came from my dad.

"Why do I have to do this, why not Jazz" I moan.

"Don't be silly sweaty, you know Jazz doesn't approve of this" She smiles innocently. Why did my parents have to be ghosts-hunters, why couldn't they be normal like everybody else?

"Just put on these gloves and press that little red button would ya?" Dad says as he hands be some black gloves, their texture feels all too familiar.

"You sure it's safe?" I ask again.

"Don't worry, it's 100 % safe, no human could ever get hurt" Yeah, that's where the problem was. Dad places a test tube full of goop next to it, picks up his notebook and pen and starts scrabbling some things down, mom does the same. Swallowing nervously I press the button, nothing happens as I sigh in relieve, until it suddenly starts to make this strange buzzing noise, slowly getting higher until it only is a high-pitched beep, before exploding into white light.

A wave of electricity goes through my body as I scream out in pain, it's the portal-accident all over again. I hear my parents yelp in surprise, pieces of metal fly through the air, hitting me, it hurt. But then it dies down, so does the light and I can slowly see again.

I sink through my knees but dad catches me before I could even hit the ground.

"Danny, Danny are you okay?" Mom asks panicking. Blood trickles down my nose as I force myself to smile, looking in fear at the pieces of metal out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

* * *

I pick up the pieces of the thing I had been so proud of just minutes ago, despising it now. I felt guilty, guilty for hurting my boy, we shouldn't have told him to do something so radical without truly knowing it was safe or not to begin with.

I look up when I hear Maddie walk down the stairs.

"How's he doing?" I ask.

"Fine, he's sleeping right now, the bleeding also has stopped"

"Good, good" Throwing away the last piece I sigh "Mads, how could it have gone so wrong?"

"I don't know Jack, maybe… maybe we should just go the park next time instead, or the movies, if he hasn't already seen them all with his friends" She says picking up the test tube that used to contain the ectoplasm, now empty "And to make it even worse, did it also not have the desired effect" She murmurs disappointed.

"We'll get it next time Mads, I'm sure of it" I say determined, trying to cheer up my beautiful wife. She smiles.

"You're right, you know what, I'm even going to make pancakes tonight, celebrating our progress" She smiles. I couldn't help to grin myself.

"Alright, pancakes"

* * *

"Everything alright Danny?" Mom asks concerned as I poke my food, I hadn't eaten anything so far.

"Dunno, 'm not so hungry" I say.

"Are you feeling sick, do we need to get you a doctor?" She asks.

"No, that's not it, just, I'm just not that hungry right now" I drop my fork as I stand up "May a be excused?" I ask.

"Is 'no' an answer?" Mom says. Yes it is. I walk away to the door.

"Where're you going little brother?" Jazz asks.

"Just going for a walk, be back in a second" I say, grabbing my jacket as I slip into my shoes.

"Be careful!" Mom yells after me.

"I will" I throw the door close behind me. Cold air brushes against my glowing cheeks, man that feels good.

* * *

I pant heavily as I hold onto a brick wall of an alleyway, sweating uncontrollably. Stumbling down the alley before my sickness got anyway worse, that Ecto-suppressing something-something really did a number on me, I couldn't even walk straightly anymore.

Suddenly feeling nauseous I couldn't keep my breakfast inside anymore as I found myself throwing up. Disgusted by the terrible taste of stomach acid, I miss the blood mixed with it. My legs gave in as I fall down, getting covered in the previous contents of my stomach.

I cough, overwhelmed by the awful smell. I try to push myself up again, but fail, laying helplessly in a dark alleyway, not even knowing where I am as the world spins around me, alone, scared.

"Help" I moan weakly, but no one can hear me. I was going to die. By myself, nobody to help me, all alone "Somebody?"

My nosebleed started to act up again, my head hurt. My cheeks are wet, was I crying. I manage to bring a shaking hand to my cheek, before looking at my hand. Red, blood? I really was going to die wasn't I? Oh, god, I really was going to die.

I couldn't breathe, it felt like my body was just shutting off, panic consumed me.

My vision turned black, all sounds disappeared, I felt my heart stop beating.

It was the last thing I ever felt.

* * *

"Mom, dad?"

"Danny!" I yell relieved, I was so worried something had gone wrong. But he was safe, standing in the hallway safe and sound, not even a scratch on his body.

"Danny-boy, where have you been?" Jack yells as he storms up to him, ready to pull him into a hug but he pulls back, his expression pained.

"Mom, dad, I think the machine did something to me" He says softly. I immediately became scared.

"What do you mean honey?" I ask carefully. My eyes widen as he suddenly puts his hand through the wall.

"I can't touch"

* * *

"Don't worry Danny, we're going to fix this, I promise, okay?" I tell him. He looks up, his blue eyes dull, he didn't seem convinced.

"Dad-"

"No Danny, everything's going to be alright, you hear me?" He slowly nods "That's the spirit!" I smile. He smiles back weakly.

"Now off to school" I want to give him a encouraging push in the back, but my hand just slips through, he didn't notice.

"Yeah, I'm going!" He yells troubled, smiling half.

"Bye, have a nice day" I wave after him, as he turn the corner my smile falls, what had I done?

* * *

"Hey Danny" Sam and Tucker great me at the same time.

"Hey guys"

"What's wrong?" Tuck asks, noticing my absence.

"One of my parents inventions went berserk and I don't know _what_ it did to me" I explain.

"You don't look any different" Tuck says.

I put my hand through my locker.

"Big deal, couldn't you before?" Tuck says.

"No you don't understand, I cannot _not_ do it, I'm stuck!" I exclaim.

"Oh"

"Yeah! The worst part is that I don't know how long it will take for either of my parents to figure it out. I can't be touched by anything, not by the Ghosts gloves or _myself_, look!" I phrase my hand through my stomach "It's freaking weird!"

"Maybe you got overloaded or something, like when you just got your powers?" Sam suggested.

"I doubt it, something like this has never happened before" I had a headache.

The bell rings.

"Come let's get to class" Tuck says.

"Could you?" I ask him, pointing at my schoolbag Jazz had dropped off by my locker.

"Sure, could you help a bit Sam?"

* * *

"And why Mr. Fenton, aren't you sitting down like everybody else?" Mr. Lancer questioned irritated, not in the mood for the boy to cause any more trouble then he usually did.

"I can't Mr. Lancer" I explain.

"And how come you can't, Mr. Fenton, don't tell me you forgot" He says irritated. Giggles.

"No Mr. Lancer, I _can't_" I put my hand through the table, his eyes widened, I could hear people gasp behind me "There was some kind of accident in the lab, I don't know what happened, but I can't touch stuff anymore" I look around the class "There's a note in my bag pack if you want it, but well…" I pass my hand through my bag a couple more times "If you get my point"

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer exclaims shocked.

"I know, I know, I've already agreed with Sam that I'll share her book, _if_ you don't mind of course"

"No, eh, no, not at all, please, go ahead" Lancer says bewildered. I sigh, walk over to Sam and stand next her as the lesson slowly begins. I could hear word _ freak _ being whispered through the classroom, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to go home.

* * *

Whispers.

I look at Danny worried, he definitely felt uneasy, shifting uncomfortable under their gaze. Jesus, what with those guys, I mean, he was just the same person he had been a few days ago, only one thing had changed.

"Hey Danny, if you can't touch anything, how are you going to eat?" Tucker suddenly asks. Danny looked up surprised.

"How am I supposed to know" Danny replays, trying to touch the food on his plate in vain.

"Aren't you going, to like, starve to death now?" He asks.

"How am _I _supposed to know?" He says irritated before groaning "You're giving me a headache"

"Sorry" Danny's expression softened a bit, but he still looked nervous.

The silent mutters finally got to me, as I felt my rage spike.

"If you got something to say then say it!" I yell through the canteen. Silence follows "Thought so" I mutter under my breath. I look at Danny, who seemed kinda surprised too, before he starts to smile gratefully.

"Thanks" He breaths relieved.

"No problem"

* * *

"_I'm standing here live at Willowings Street where, just minutes ago, a body had been found" _Mr. Lance said, standing before what supposed to be the crime scene. An ambulance was taking what looked like a body with them on a brancard in the background.

I groan, I was so sick, and the stupid chicken soup didn't help either. I hated being sick, it meant being vulnerable, weak, and I hated to be weak. Especially in a town overrun by ghosts. And now I wasn't able to stop them when Amity Park needed me. Of course I always could just let Phantom handle it all, but I refused to except help from a fitly ghost, not to forget that he ruined my life.

I huff, pop back another aspirin and put the volume down slightly, stupid headache, stupid sickness, stupid everything.

"_Amity Park is in shock by the tragic scene. I'm here to talk to the first one to arrive, tell me, what happened?" _Lance asked interested. I didn't like him, it wasn't just Lance, I didn't like any reporter, they seemed fake, they didn't care, they were just wanted money.

"_Well"_ A middle-aged woman began _"I was walking my dog, Lucky"_ Ironic? I think so _"When I saw someone laying in the alleyway, I thought he was a homeless guy and wanted to tell him to sleep somewhere else so he wouldn't go bother people" _ Her face turned grim, eyes dark _"He didn't move, I quickly understood something was horribly, horribly wrong"_ She murmured the last part, shaking her head softly.

I felt sorry for the woman, she truly seemed upset.

"_It was just a boy, a small boy, about 13 maybe even 14? There was blood everywhere, coming out of his eyes, mouth and ears, and his face, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget his face" _She managed to choke out the last part _"Sorry, I-I can't"_

"_No need to apologize ma'am, thank you for sharing" _She nodded, looking in the camera with big watery eyes.

"_I'm so sorry for your lose" _She said quietly as a policeman took her away. 14? Maybe I had known the guy, did we went to the same school, had we shared class with each other, a shiver went down my spine, I really hope I didn't.

"_Sorry__?" _Lance said, putting his hand on his ear as he got through a message _"I'm sorry to report, that the boy, was indeed 14 year old Danny Fenton, born and raised in Amity Park" _ Wait, id he just say Danny? _"Not only was he a freshman in Casper High, he also wanted to be an astronaut. A terrible lose with a terrible ending" _He pronounced.

The soup slips through my fingers, not blinking as I watch as the news moves on to the weather report, hot liquid burning my legs, but I don't feel a thing, my mind completely blank.

* * *

My son's gravestone, a sight I never wished to have seen, now forever imprinted in my mind. I managed to choke back a sob as they hoisted his coffin down the cold ground, where he would remain forever. A mother should never have to see their child dead I tell myself, never should I have seen something so gruesome.

Jack puts his strong arm around me, his breathing was shakily, he hadn't been in any better state then me.

I lay down a simple red rose, a last regard to the dead before I try to focus my tired mind on the priest as he spoke his last prayer as they started burring my little baby boy under a thick layer of dirt. No silly excuses anymore, no kind laughter, no sparkling blue eyes, my baby boy was no more.

I look before me, standing strong in an attempt to comfort the ones in pain. Desperately trying to ignore the confused ghost shouts on the background.

* * *

**Like it? Tell me :D**


End file.
